


Welcome to Hell! (THH Chatfic)

by EnderDaFoxxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Human Usami | Monomi, Ishida is a split personality, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Daiya Lives, Slow Burn, but suffering will happen, eventually, references to thh events/spoilers, stop hifumi hate, the au itself is non despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDaFoxxy/pseuds/EnderDaFoxxy
Summary: (Spoilers for thh, sorry)Leon creates a group chat. Things happen.This is my first post! Criticism would be appreciated. This is going to be a crackfic but because im a sucker for both angst and fluff so we'll have that too but it'll mostly be chill. Also THH is my favorite game/cast and I feel like I can write them the best. So this is going to be THH-centric chatfic that might have mentions of sdr2 and v3 characters.Inspired by every existing chatfic i've read.As of november 17th, i said angsty plot haha suffer
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo, ishida and syo are friends, sdr2 ships are background, these WILL happen eventually
Comments: 27
Kudos: 192





	1. leon makes literal hell

**LeonKuwata has created a chat!**

**LeonKuwata has added SayakaMaizono, MukuroIkusaba, and 13 others!**

**LeonKuwata:** welcome to hell

**MondoOwada:** why

**LeonKuwata:** because 

actually idk

lets meme together i guess

**ByakuyaTogami:** No, goodbye.

**ByakuyaTogami has left the chat!**

**AoiAsahina:** Its only been 3 minutes????

**ChihiroFujisaki:** A new record!

**AoiAsahina:** CHIHIRO LMAO GMVFGJMVFJKB

**LeonKuwata Has locked the chat!**

**LeonKuwata has added ByakuyaTogami!**

**LeonKuwata has renamed ByakuyaTogami to rich asshole!**

**rich asshole:** I hate it here.

**LeonKuwata:** dont worry 'rich asshole' we hate you too


	2. lean cool water strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the class gets new names, and the rest of the class show up

**3:52 PM**

**LeonKuwata, SayakaMaizono, MukuroIkusaba and 13 others.**

**SayakaMaizono:** Oh hello everyone! I had a practice after school so im sorry for being late!

**SayakaMaizono:** rich asSHOLE IM-

**rich asshole:** Haha, very funny.

**LeonKuwata:** shut up rich asshole

**JunkoEnoshima** : we should legally change his name to rich asshole

**JunkoEnoshima:** "Hello, my name is Rich Asshole Togami The Third."

**SayakaMaizono:** RICH ASSHOLE TOGAMi THE THIRD I-

DSAKVJSLNQH

**LeonKuwata** : im changing everyone's names 

[idc if you hate them or not ](https://emoji.gg/assets/emoji/2446_cursed_flushed.png)

**MondoOwada:** _n o_

**ChihiroFujisaki:** they can't be that bad!

**MondoOwada:** this is leon kuwata were talking about

he'd sacrifice us to Satan for an infinite supply of cursed memes

**ChihiroFujisaki** : leon would sacrifice us to togami?

**LeonKuwata:** ow, BUT DANG LMAO mneoclridj

**rich asshole:** Wow, I'm so hurt.

**LeonKuwata: @Everyone** wake the fuck up

**KiyotakaIshimaru:** That language is not acceptable Kuwata-kun!

**LeonKuwata** : the dude uses honorifics even in text

**LeonKuwata has renamed KiyotakaIshimaru to rule child!**

**rule child:** Oh! Thank you Kuwata-kun!

**LeonKuwata has renamed themselves to ball boy!**

**ball boy:** hee hee balls go brr

**TokoFukawa:** wwe gett it youur bissexuual

**ball boy has renamed TokoFukawa to repressed book lesbian!**

**repressed book lesbian:** tthis iiis slanndder

**ball boy has renamed MukuroIkusaba to Right Brain**

**ball boy renamed Junko Enoshima to Left Brain**

**Left Brain:** omg muku we match!!!

**Right Brain:** [hmm](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/583/525/853.jpg)

**Left Brain:** MUKURO I-

NDWCSGTD

**ball boy:** anyway 

**ball boy renamed YasuhiroHagakure to 30% weed!**

**30% weed:** [ae](https://www.seekpng.com/png/full/153-1537043_dank-memes-png.png)

**Aoi Asahina:** why do you guys like emojis so much??

**ball boy:** this is gen z we'll laugh at [ANYTHING](https://pm1.narvii.com/6989/a0f975bb9982ee217836535972c0e98536b5173cr1-735-740v2_hq.jpg)

**ball boy renamed AoiAsahina to swimmy neutron!**

**ball boy has renamed ChihiroFujisaki to computer child!**

**ball boy named MondoOwada to corn head!**

**rule child:** I have to continue studying, bye everyone!

**corn head:** i HaVe To StUdy

also leon say bye to your spinal cord

**computer child:** brb have to stop Mondo from eviscerating Leon's spinal cord

Bye!

**rich asshole:** Goodbye, I'm muting all of you.

**repressed book lesbian:** Bbye, It'ss nott likke yoou wannt mee herre anywayy..

**Right Brain:** Junko and I have a photoshoot to attend in an hour.

Goodbye everyone.

**Left Brain:** bye everyone!!! <333

**SayakaMaizono:** ill see you all tomorrow!

**30% weed:** ill meme with yall tomorrow

**swimmy neutron:** Bye!

guess they couldn't handle the neutron style

**7:36 PM**

**ball boy, SayakaMaizono, Right Brain and 13 others.**

**CelestiaLudenburg:** What is this? 

**Left Brain:** why do i e̴̤̤̐̈́͘x̷̣̤̌̇̽͝i̷͇͊̆̅̋s̸̛̹̀̽̊t̷̝͔̑

**CelestiaLudenburg:** Fair point, have a nice day.

**MakotoNaegi:** hey eveyone!

**programming child:** eveyone

**corn head:** eveyone

also change my name back

**ball boy** : eveyone

also no

**ball boy renamed MakotoNaegi to egg bisexual!**

**egg bisexual:** why must i be doomed to forever be egg boy

**ball** **boy:** also

**ball boy has renamed 5 people!**

**ball boy:** @Everyone type a space if you got your name changed

**dollarstore miku:**

**wattpad:**

**goth gf:**

**flower:**

**kyowoko:**

**goth gf** : I hate this already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry the first chapter was so short.
> 
> names:
> 
> Sayaka-dollarstore miku
> 
> Mukuro- Right Brain
> 
> Junko- Left Brain
> 
> Leon- ball boy
> 
> Chihiro- computer child
> 
> Mondo- corn head
> 
> Kiyotaka- rule child
> 
> Hifumi- wattpad
> 
> Celestia-goth gf
> 
> Sakura-flower
> 
> Toko- repressed book lesbian
> 
> Kyoko- kyowoko
> 
> Aoi- swimmy neutron
> 
> Makoto- egg bisexual
> 
> Byakuya- rich asshole
> 
> Hiro- 30% weed


	3. lean cool water's admin gets SNATCHEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates

✺Junko Pov✺

Junko laughed at Celestia's response to her new nickname. Considering Junko was the type to get easily bored, this made her glad. Junko was enjoying her time at Hope's Peak. Her favorite part so far is the shenanigans that happened in the chat.

Turning her phone off, she rolled around trying to a comfortable spot in one of the beds (She was too tired to question why, so she just chose the left side.) filled with plushies (Her favorite being a big white cuddly teddy bear.) and went to sleep. Even though she watched YouTube at ungodly hours of the night, she went to sleep with pleasant dreams.

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

Suddenly, a loud screech made its way across the room. That would be her alarm. Junko woke abruptly, trying frantically to turn her alarm off. Several seconds after waking up, she just rolled around and went back to sleep. It continued a few times because she was tired as hell before finally waking up for real. However, she nearly launched her phone to Antarctica in the process. She got ready for the day and was just about to head out. However, a noise came from the shelf at the end of her bed.

_Ping!_

_I can't believe I nearly forgot my phone._ Sitting down on the (empty) bed on the right, she typed the password into the phone. It wasn't like she was going to be late anyhow. Breakfast started at 8:00. Opening up the texting app she saw- 

**7:04 AM**

**ball boy, dollarstore miku, and Right Brain, and 13 other(s).**

**dollarstore miku** : Aren't we supposed to learn who our dormmates are after dinner??? like it'll be posted on the school board or announced at the gym???

**rule child:** It was confirmed to be on the announcement board at around five.

_Oh. That's why there are two beds. I feel kind of dumb now._

Turning off her phone and slid it into her blazer pocket, heading to the dining hall. It was 7:10 now. _I should explore._ And yet there wasn't much to explore though, considering they had a tour on their first day. She decided to head into her room and play games on her phone. Or better yet, opening the chatting app once again and sending a single message.

**Left Brain:** i hope me and Muku are roomies <333

**Right Brain:** We are siblings, so it is a high possibility.

**ball boy:** wait a second

**ball boy:** hol up

**ball boy renamed the chat to no hetero bro. *cutely makes out with you*!**

**corn head:** petition to have leon put down say i

i

**ball boy:** what

**computer child:** guys stop :(

**Left Brain:** its a joke lmao

i

**ball boy:** no wait im sorry ill chang it back

**goth gf:** I.

**rule child:** You can't put him down! That's wrong!

**ball boy:** I AGREE PELASE ODNT

**computer child:** its a joke Taka, they're gonna take his admin

**rule child:** Oh!

I.

**corn head:** LMAO BETRAYED

**ball boy:** thats it you cant stop me now

**corn head:** WAHT THE FUCK

WHY

**ball boy:**

**Left Brain:** SOMEONE STOP HIM

**ball boy:**

**computer child:** Okay, thats actually kind of funny

...but you still sinned against humanity and for that, you must pay

**ball boy:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**computer child has taken ball boy's admin privileges!**

**computer child has reset 16 name(s)!**

**ChihiroFujisaki has given admin to KiyotakaIshimaru, SakuraOgami, and KyokoKirigiri and 1 other(s)!**

**LeonKuwata:** tbh thats really valid

**ChihiroFujisaki:** they are the only valid choices bc of how irresponsible you are

**YasuhiroHagakure:** _BURN_

brb getting whatever you use for burns

**ChihiroFujisaki:** im searching google rn

LMAO WHAT

to quote from google

'Though butter has been used as a home remedy, do NOT use it on any burn'

**MondoOwada:** BUTTER LMAO

**ChihiroFujisaki renamed MondoOwada to butter!**

**butter:** fuck you

**KiyotakaIshimaru:** Language!

**butter:** lAnGuaGe!!!1!!

i dont fucking care

**KiyotakaIshimaru has muted butter for 5 minute(s)!**

**Reason: Stop with the cursing, please!**

**LeonKuwata:** FUCKING SAVAGE

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Leon, your gonna get muted too

**LeonKuwata:** oh

**KiyotakaIshimaru has muted LeonKuwata for 5 minute(s)!**

**Reason: Stop, please!**

**KiyotakaIshimaru has renamed themselves to Taka!**

**Taka:** What subject should we discuss? 

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Memes

**Taka:** What is a 'meme'?

**ChihiroFujisaki:** You are babey  
You shall know the way of memes when your ready

**Taka:** Oh.

**ChihiroFujisaki has changed the chat name to Meme Cultists of Class 78!**

**JunkoEnoshima:** somehow accurate  
anyways its 7:46 i want breakfast cus im hungry uwu  
so bye yall

**MukuroIkusaba:** Taka, me, and Chihiro are at the dining hall. Note that It's 7:51.  
The next thing I know, Junko runs in screaming 'FEED ME.'  
Chihiro looks like a ten-year-old that just got an avocado for Christmas. Taka looks slightly depressed. 

**LeonKuwata:** "It's an avocado...Thanks."

**MakotoNaegi:** That's really specific what

**JunkoEnoshima:** omg just eat already my phone is going to implode

**MakotoNaegi:** we only said 2 things???

**JunkoEnoshima:** shut

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

**4:11**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**SayakaMaizono:** We get to see who we room with in like an hour!!! Im kinda excited tbh

**LeonKuwata:** hey sayaka

**SayakaMaizono:** yea

**LeonKuwata:** 🂺

**butter:** how in the everloving fuck

**LeonKuwata:** [♡](https://fsymbols.com/heart/)

**butter:** 🂲

**SayakaMaizono:** ⚘

**CelestiaLundenburg:** 🂼

**KyokoKirigiri:** Æ

**ByakuyaTogami:** 💅

**LeonKuwata:** this is illegal

**SayakaMaizono:** Now u just has to make Ishimaru use an emoji

**LeonKuwata: @Taka** say 'no ღ'

**Taka:** Okay?

No. ღ

**SayakaMaizono:** IM FUGCKING WHAT

 **@ChihiroFujisaki** PUT LEON IN JAIL PLS

**ChihiroFujisaki:** What did he do

OH

That isn't all that bad what

**LeonKuwata:** NO WAIt

IT WAS SAYAKAS IDEA SCROLL UP

**SayakaMaizono:** NO DONT

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Can you not, its not like Leon just committed arson or smth

**ByakuyaTogami:** You both made pointless arguments, wow.

**ChihiroFujisaki:** keep this up and we'll play the google game

**KyokoKirigiri:** sorry eating cereal cant play rn

what even is the google game?

**ChihiroFujisaki:** The google game is where i hack into your computer and reveal something you typed into google

**LeonKuwata:** why is kirigiri even typing like that

**KyokoKirirgiri:** stayed up all night,

eating cereal and working on cases to be exact.

**LeonKuwata:** sleep deprived kyoko

**Taka:** That's not healthy! Kirigiri, you need to sleep!

**SayakaMaizono:** 30 more minutessss eeeeee

**LeonKuwata** : ur gonna be late to dinner lmao

**SayakaMaizono:** Wait what are we having?

**CelestiaLudenburg:** One of the upperclassmen, Hanamura i think, is making 'chicky nuggies'.

**LeonKuwata:** Chicky nuggies with frenchy fries and j u i c e

**SayakaMaizono:** Remember when we saw Hinata down an entire gallon of orange juice???

**KyokoKirirgiri:** class 77 is... interesting.

**ByakuyaTogami:** I'm putting you all on mute, don't disturb me.

**KyokoKirirgiri:** okay money man.

**KyokoKirigiri renamed ByakuyaTogami to money man!**

**money man:** I hate this class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names:
> 
> Sayaka-dollarstore miku
> 
> Mukuro- Right Brain
> 
> Junko- Left Brain
> 
> Leon- ball boy
> 
> Chihiro- computer child
> 
> Mondo- corn boy/butter
> 
> Kiyotaka- rule child/Taka
> 
> Hifumi- wattpad
> 
> Celestia-goth gf
> 
> Sakura-flower
> 
> Toko- repressed book lesbian
> 
> Kyoko- kyowoko
> 
> Aoi- swimmy neutron
> 
> Makoto- egg bisexual
> 
> Byakuya- rich asshole/money man
> 
> Hiro- 30% weed


	4. The start of a possible living hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates are announced for plot purposes I guess, mentioned wholesome (platonic) ikuzono moment, Chihiro and plays the google game, monokuma what the fuck are you doing

fun fact: Japanese schools start on April 7th or 8th, well thats what google said anyway

✿✿No Pov✿✿

As soon as it hit 6 o'clock, the new students of Hope's Peak rushed to the board. In the middle was a piece of paper that was slightly bigger than loose-leaf paper, at the top written in red ink the words "For Class 78, Important! Please read!". The pairs were listed as follows-

**Girls-**

**Ikusaba and Enoshima**

**Maizono and Fukawa**

**Asahina and Ogami**

**Celeste and Kirigiri**

**Boys-**

**Yamada and Hagakure**

**Kuwata and Naegi**

**Owada and Ishimaru**

**Alone-**

**Chihiro**

**Byakuya**

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

Kirigiri and Celeste were okay with it. Enoshima and Ikusaba were overjoyed (mostly Junko, Mukuro didn't show it.). Sayaka and Toko didn't mind other than Toko occasionally being Toko. Asahina and Ogami were already friends with each other. Naegi and Kuwata didn't care much even though Naegi was kind of nervous. Hiro and Yamada were probably going to become buddies. Everyone was alright with it except for those two.

The two were opposites. Black and White, Order and Chaos, Yin and Yang (and soon to be friends.) Ishimaru and Owada, otherwise known as The Ultimate Moral Compass and Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Considering their talents, they clashed and argued a lot, if not every day. So when they paired as roommates, the staff who handled the roommates was either randomly picking, trying to get them to stop arguing, or somehow a mix of both.

So as soon as they saw they roomed together, they look at each other. Owada looks like Ishimaru just fucking YEETED him to the other side of the globe. Ishimaru looks like Owada just left him at a Mcdonald's while he was using the restroom.

"Fucking hell."

"Language!"

"Can you shut up with the language shit for five seconds?"

These two were going to be chaotic, that was for sure.

**(6:27 AM. Sunday, April 15.)**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**MakotoNaegi:** So uh

How's are you doing??

**AoiAsahina:** Me and Sakura are eating donuts, so i would say good

**TokoFukawa:** Sakura and I*

**LeonKuwata:** i need to finish moving my stuff onto my side of the room but i can't be bothered

**butter:** honestly same

but ishimaru won't stop bothering me :/

wait he left he said he had to do something

**LeonKuwata:** bruh like only 6 people in this class ever come on here

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Well I imagine it would be hard to juggle 16 characters

**LeonKuwata:** what the hell does that mean

thats more cryptic than toko herself

**TokoFukawa:** ill make you commit nonexist

**LeonKuwata:** what the fuck

this is bullying 😔

**CelestiaLudenburg:** Mon Dieu.

He's right.

**LeonKuwata:** what

omg thanks

**ChihiroFujisaki:** What

**butter:** what

**AoiAsahina:** What

**TokoFukawa:** lmao what

**MakotoNaegi:** What

**JunkoEnoshima:** what

whats up fuckers also me and muks are unpacking our shit so we'll be less active

**MukuroIkusaba:** Can confirm.

**CelestiaLudenburg:** She forgot to mention the fact your hair looks like orange peels. 

**butter:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**LeonKuwata:** WOW

**MakotoNaegi:** Can confirm

**LeonKuwata:** wow

heart been broke so many times 👊😔

**JunkoEnoshima:** ew that memes dead

Undeniably loathsome.

**LeonKuwata:** why did she suddenly switch to grammar mode

**JunkoEnoshima:** thats just part of my quirky personality uwuwuwu

im juwst wike thawt uwu feew me owowowo

**Taka:** How do you type like that?

**JunkoEnoshima:** [Hewe uwu gow fewwow uwu-er](https://lingojam.com/Englishtouwu)

**Taka:** So wike thiws?

**ChihiroFujisaki:** I cant believe Junko just committed a crime

**Taka:** Whawt's wwong with text wike thiws?

**ChihiroFujisaki:** It's a crime against humanity

That's why

**Taka:** Okay, I'll stoxniwixdisxddxssllxmep

**LeonKuwata:** what the fuck happened

** @butter **

**butter:** idk he went out like 10 mins ago for a reason I couldnt be bothered to remember 

**Taka:** a cwime youwu say? OwO

time tuwu commit awson uwu

**LeonKuwata:** well if you dont stop him he'll post boomer memes

or even worse

hell burn the local guitar store 👊😔

**Taka:** no thats lame 

ibuki can use ur hairline to commit illegal acts

**LeonKuwata:** wtf I hate everything

**butter:** ibuki stole his phone again

**LeonKuwata:** remember when she stole takas phone to try to know where the candy was being kept

**butter:** that was a shit show dont remind me

**Taka:** pls tell me where candy is ibuki is going through sugar withdrawal and if ibuki doesnt have some she'll die

**LeonKuwata:** mood but with soda

**Taka:** you can be friends with ibuki

pls im dying

OH MY GOD MUKURO NOTWMMXGEOWPLXMEXMKHELP

**SayakaMaizono:** So, Ikusaba is helping me out with moving my boxes

Then after reading the chat, sees Ibuki running faster than light and just

I'm speechless

She just catches up to her, puts her hand on Ibuki's shoulder, and takes the phone

Taka's gonna get his phone back if Ikusaba ever finds him

**LeonKuwata:** jesus fuck how did she do that

**JunkoEnoshima:** she's a fucking soldier dumbass

what do you expect

**MukuroIkusaba:** It wasn't a problem, if you see Ishimaru tell me and I'll give him his phone back.

**SayakaMaizono:** Thank you for helping me with my boxes <333

**MukuroIkusaba:** It's no issue.

You're welcome.

**butter:** ishimaru is back and tbh he looks disoriented

he just ran into the bathroom and

now i can hear him fucking sobbing do i do

**AoiAsahina:** Make him feel better????

**butter:** how do i do that if i the only thing i know about him is his name

shit i think ibuki tackled him his nose was bleeding

**AoiAsahina:** WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO???????

**butter:** im gonna get the nurse upperclassman i cant deal with this shit

**ChihiroFujisaki:** I've already been here for a week and i don't know whether to laugh or cry

anyway i wanna do something fun

**MukuroIkusaba:** How about that google game you mentioned a few hours ago?

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Sure why not

Also im not putting anything serious more of like google searches that are dumb

By serious i mean personal like crushes/mental issues/secrets

**MukuroIkusaba:** Understandable.

**LeonKuwata:** how has this much shit gone down we've only been here for like a week

also we have the rest of this week off for unpacking

**butter:** hall monitor got snatched by the nurse girl

im alone and there is blood all over the sink

honestly its pretty fucking freaky

**ChihiroFujisaki:** ** @Everyone **

Okay google search no.1!

"corw flaek with srtawbrery whree buy"

**LeonKuwata:** okay someone was clearly pissed drunk

or high

**SakuraOgami:** Me and Hina are currently setting up our room, we can play some other time though.

**KyokoKirigiri:** Ah, so we assume the perpetrator was drunk.

They could've been in a rush or have awful grammar.

**MukuroIkusaba:** I can't particapate as i would rather unpack.

Junko will play though.

**LeonKuwata:** who even eats corn flakes of all things

**money man:** Disgusting, i only eat the finest brands of breakfast foods.

**butter:** we get it your rich

**CelestiaLudenburg:** Well, if you scroll up far enough, Kyoko was talking about cereal while being sleep deprived.

**KyokoKirigiri:** I apologize. I had a case to solve and ate cereal while doing so.

**CelestiaLudenburg:** So is the answer Kyoko?

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Correct!

**KyokoKirigiri:** I'm going to get more cereal.

**CelestiaLudenburg:** I suppose I'll join you.  
I'm parched, so Royal Milk Tea sounds quite delightful.

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Alright!

Google search no.2!

"how do i clean the hall monitors blood off my goddamn sink"

**LeonKuwata:** this is so obvious lmao

✿✿No Pov✿✿

Meanwhile, while everyone was playing their games and having fun bonding with their classmates, the very same classmates they would spend the next four years with, something seemingly harmless was happening.

"Ah! Headmaster Kirigiri! I have something to tell you! It's important!." A half white and half pink-haired teacher ran into the headmaster's office, seemingly in an excited mood.

"Oh, Monomi? I'm busy. I hope this isn't about Komaeda again." A tired purple-haired man that looked to be in his Mid-Forties put the papers he was sorting into a neat stack.

"No, but I think I found a solution for the teacher problem!" At this, the man looked up at the teacher of class 77, Monomi, now intrigued. "Ah, do tell." Jin Kirigiri, Headmaster of Hope's peak, was giving attention to hearing this. The teacher with a puffy pink dress continued.

"Remember when I told you about my brother, Monokuma? he was wondering if he could teach the new class." At the mention of Monokuma, the headmaster remembered the conversation about Monomi's brother. He recalled that Monomi said Monokuma was a troublemaker when he was younger but was much less playful now.

"Well, I'll have to interview him first. Then we'll see." Maybe this would solve both problems surrounding staff at Hope's Peak. Everyone has heard of Class 77 being wild and chaotic, thinking Class 78 would be the same way. It made sense. The class had the Ultimate Gang Leader, plus the fashionista, Junko Enoshima, who is known to crazy. Along with a few others, the only guaranteed people who could keep themselves together was the Moral Compass, the Heir, the Gambler, and his daughter. Pretty everyone else was their own wild card.

"I can call him right now if you want me to." Well, the sooner, the better. "That would be of much help. Thank you, Monomi." He said while the bunny-eared (which he learned was a headband) girl put numbers into the office phone.

After a few minutes of talking along with questions asked and answered, Jin Kirigiri was talking to Monokuma over the phone. "So! You're Jin Kirigiri! Correct?" Jin put the phone farther from his ear, as Monokuma was loud. "A-ah, yes, you would like to have an interview?

"Yessir! Where do I sign up?"

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you questions."

"Alrighty! Let's begin! Thank you, Lil sis! I love Ya!"

It was simple to lie. Easy and effortless, really. It could be a few simple words or a thousand. 

"Okay, the first questio-"

Monokuma wasn't really listening because in front of him was the information on every student at Hope's Peak, specifically class 78. It was folders of personal info, each student getting their own. It had data from their full name all the way to their deepest darkest secrets, ones that haunt them to this day.

Ones that still destroy some of them, deep inside.  


Monokuma had his own favorite secrets that he liked to read over and over and over again, till the words just looked like jumbled up letters.

One girl was actually a boy, cross-dressing because he felt weak.

One had low self-esteem and hated himself because of how harshly his bullies tormented him, starting at a young age.

One had to sacrifice and destroy other's dreams for her own.

One had a cousin that was madly in love with him. Could possibly use her undying love as blackmail.

Hmm. I wonder. Can you take someone's hopes and destroy them until all that remains is a husk? I wonder. Only time will tell. Puhuhu...

He went back to the phone call.

It didn't matter if he got this job or not, because he could still torment them from afar.

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

"He got the job, Monomi. He'll start next week." Jin said. Poor, poor Jin. He didn't even know what was to come. "Oh! That's wonderful!" The rabbit teacher said, voice full of joy. If only she hadn't made that suggestion. If only...

Little did they know.

Monokuma went back to the folders and the information inside. He went to the boy with low self-esteem, who hadn't had a single friend in life. Pathetic.

This would be so so easy, like sliding a knife into butter. Getting an accomplice to be friends, manipulate him into doing horrible things, and expose him. Actually, scratch that, ruining him without doing awful things would make him shrivel up and waste away in despair. Oh boy. Help him make a friend, then have them leave him when he needed them most. He could make a thousand ways to torture or manipulate this boy into doing his biddings.

However, he needed to gain their trust. He can't cause chaos on their first day. Maybe a month or two would be appropriate. After all, they had the ultimate detective in their class.

Monokuma had already picked his first victim for the twisted game of despair. The game of despair that class 78 will have to suffer through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome your new teacher with open arms, Class 78! Monomi really knew nothing...
> 
> I hope nothing bad happens.....Puhuhuhu!~
> 
> I hope...
> 
> hoo boy angst time, also if you guess who he was talking about at the end ill give you a cookie


	5. i listened to the spiderman pizza theme while making this at 2 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't keep a consistent schedule because putting all my creative ideas into my art means I don't have anything left in the smooth shell I call a brain
> 
> I'm going to save the secret-sharing game for later, like when monokuma starts to cause chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also to avoid my extreme bias for characters I've started using a wheel thingy so whatever it picks is who types next because honestly save for rich prick, greedy goth gf, and Canon Junko I like everyone
> 
> I'm neutral on rich prick and goth gf tho so, also I severely dislike Canon junk so ill try to implement her persona, but she won't be hyper bored all the time-
> 
> on the topic of Junko's personas ill make it look more like her being quirky or a smartass lmao

**(3:38 AM. Thursday, April 16.)**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**_Chihiro Fujisaki has come online!_ **

**ChihiroFujisaki:** haha nonexistent sleep schedule go brr

_**Taka has come online!** _

**Taka:** Please go to sleep!

**ChihiroFujisaki:** okay that was unexpected of you why are you up at this time??? like you seem like the type to fall asleep the minute it hits 10:00

**Taka:** That's quite hypocritical of you, Fujisaki-san!

But if you must know, my academic studies are very important.

**ChihiroFujisaki: @butter** put this man to sleep, please

**butter:** i cant as i no longer have kneecaps

**ChihiroFujisaki:** what why

**butter:** im too tired to get up thats why

**_LeonKuwata has come online!_ **

**LeonKuwata:** honestly can ya'll shut the fuckle up

**_Taka has gone offline!_ **

**butter:** taka finally stopped studying thank fucking god all i could hear was wri

_**butter has gone offline!** _

**LeonKuwata: @butter** mondo

 **@butter** MONDo

oh my god he fucking dead

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** gn Leon considering Mondo just died at the hands of a hall monitor

**LeonKuwata:** i can see the headlines now 'Hope's Peak Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, commits arson.'

**ChihiroFujisaki:** IM WHEEZING moxwipjsx anyway fr tho sleepey time

**LeonKuwata:** you don't deserve sleep

suffer

**ChihiroFujisaki:** GOODNGIHT

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

**(10:07 AM. Thursday, April 16.)**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**MakotoNaegi: @Everyone** Im concerned

Scroll up for more context

_**Taka, Celestia Ludenburg, Junko Enoshima, and 12 others are now online!** _

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Hi

**AoiAsahina:** Chihiro! You shouldn't stay up that late!

It isn't healthy :(

**ChihiroFujisaki:** k

**SakuraOgami:** Hina's right, staying up at such hours isn't good for you.

**HifumiYamada:** she speaks

**ChihiroFujisaki:** b

but ccomputer

**LeonKuwata:** tbh i couldn't sleep because im forced to practice

this is leopression

**YasuhiroHagakure:** LEOPRESSION IM

**MakotoNaegi:** IS NO ONE CONCERNED ABOUT TAKA OR MONDO IM???

**Taka:** I assure you Naegi-Kun, It's fine!

I'm used to it.

**MakotoNaegi:** THATS SLIGHTLY WORSE WHAT

**KyokoKirigiri:** I've currently been running on cereal and 5 shots of espresso.

Good morning everyone.

**SayakaMaizono:** Is anyone here mentally ok or

**YasuhiroHagakure:** my 30% percent accuracy rat says no!

**LeonKuwata:** rat

**CelestiaLudenburg:** Are our names going to be stuck like this? Frankly, I could go for something more...unique.

**butter:** same

mine makes no fucking sense

**money man:** Agreed.

Mine will continuously be unceasingly inadequate.

**LeonKuwata:** whoa

money man said big words 😳

**money man:** Silence, you pleb.

**Taka:** Name-calling is not welcome in a school environment!

But if you ask nicely, I will take name requests!

**LeonKuwata:** hallejulahfjfsi

thank you hall monitor man

he is our new god

**money man:** If anyone here would be god, it would be me as I have more power than all of you.

**Taka:** Yes, but from what I've heard, God is actually kind to his peers, unlike you.

**HifumiYamada:** i-

**JunkoEnoshima:** GO FUCKING OFF KING

**MakotoNaegi:** Anyways who wants to bully my sister

**KyokoKirigiri:** But why?

**MakotoNaegi:** She stole my Fruit Roll-Up

That is a sin never to be forgiven

**SayakaMaizono:** As a person with a younger sister can agree

**AoiAsahina:** If Yuta stole one of my donuts I would personally turn his flesh into dough and his blood into icing

Bonus points if his bones are sprinkles

**LeonKuwata:** Can someone give us names pls

**ChihiroFujisaki:** No 

**TokoFukawa:** Ccan yoou aalll shhut upp?

**AoiAsahina:** Just mute omg

**Taka has muted TokoFukawa for 24 hours!**

**butter:** TAKA JUST SILENCED TOKO'S ASS NO FUCKING CHILL LMAO

**Taka:** If Toko is muted, does that mean that she won't receive notifications?

I'm not sure how chats work, to be honest...

**HifumiYamada:** Who's gonna tell him

**MakotoNaegi:** Anyway back to sibling bully hours

**MakotoNaegi has added KomaruNaegi!**

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Hi

**KomaruNaegi:** um 

Hi

What is this

**LeonKuwata:** litral hell luv 

enjoi ur stay luv

**MakotoNaegi:** A punishment to atone for your Fruit Roll-Up sins

**YasuhiroHagakure:** 2 tipes of peepole luv

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 days remaining.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to fix grammar issues in the past chapters/ add online-offline texts
> 
> also, comment your cursed headcanons, can be about anything as long as it isn't potentially triggering or smutty
> 
> also also, ill try to fix plot holes to the best of my ability, ex: Enoshmia saying she had a bunk bed bc the roommates, but Taka and Mondo don't and instead have sides


	6. OBAMA OPTICAL DEVICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insomniac chat go brr
> 
> okay so I fixed a few plot holes, I guess
> 
> also, no monokuma/irl dialog until he shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on changing the ships to Chihiro/Leon and Makoto/Byakuya, thanks for ur headcannons ther'ye great

**(2:41 AM. Friday, April 17th)**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**_ChihiroFujisaki, Taka, LeonKuwata and 1 other are now online!_ **

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Me and the insomniacs staying up till the early hours doing random things

**LeonKuwata:** VIDEO GAMES FUCK YEA

**Taka:** That language is unacceptable!

**LeonKuwata:** Sorry _mom_

lol

**butter:** say lol one more time and ill invert ur bones

**LeonKuwata:** WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN

**Taka:** Instantaneous Death.

**LeonKuwata:** UH

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Nooooo hes my Minecraft buddy :(

**LeonKuwata:** I get to play minceraft another day

**Taka:** What's "Minecraft"?

**LeonKuwata:**

**ChihiroFujisaki:**

**butter:**

**Taka:** Did I say something wrong?

I apologize for my lack of knowledge on the subje

**butter:** im dragging him to ur room Chi were gonna play Minecraft

**LeonKuwata:** not knowing the gift that is block game must be torture

**ChihiroFujisaki:** He looks so confused 

Leon do you wanna play minecraft too :)

**LeonKuwata:** you are am Minecraft noob ill kill you are 🤬

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Oh :(

**_KomaruNaegi has come online!_ **

**KomaruNaegi:** pls stop its too late for this

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Early*

**_KomaruNaegi has gone offline!_ **

**LeonKuwata:** b ,,,,,,, block ,,,,,, block game

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

**(11:34 AM. Friday, April 17th)**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**_YasuhiroHagakure has come online!_ **

**YasuhiroHagakure:** **@butter** how did ur minecraft game go

**_butter has come online!_ **

**butter:** lmao Ishimaru got fuckin recked

**_JunkoEnoshima and MukuroIkusaba have come online!_ **

**JunkoEnoshima:** that's pretty gay

**MukuroIkusaba:** shut it junkhoe 🤭

**JunkoEnoshima:** JUNKHOE

**_MakotoNaegi has come online!_ **

**MakotoNaegi has changed JunkoEnoshima's name to junkhoe!**

**MakotoNaegi:** yall welcome(◡﹏◡✿)

**_LeonKuwata and SayakaMaizono have come online!_ **

**LeonKuwata:** yall

**SayakaMaizono:** 😶 

yall

**LeonKuwata:** so i wkoe up like a mnitue ago

AND

**junkhoe:** AND

**LeonKuwata:** an d

**junkhoe:** .

i,,,,,,,,,,,,, what,,,,,,,,

**LeonKuwata:** If my Nerf Guns 👌🏾 ️ and my girl 😍💁🏼♀️ both drowning 😱🌊 and I could only save one 😤😬 Catch me at my girls funeral👻🌹 Cuz its NERF or NOTHING 😏💯🔥😎

**SayakaMaizono:** ecnjxNipd THE COPYPASTAS WHY

**YasuhiroHagakure:** It's 4️⃣2️⃣0️⃣today😳😱but I'm not smoking weed 🌿🍁😴😏🚬I'm smoking💨😜the Bible😇😋🙏🏼📕because heaven⬆️😍👐🏼😂is the highest you can get🙌🏼😤

**MakotoNaegi:** I cant tell if my luck is bad or good anymore 

**junkhoe:** FATHER👪I😫CANNOT🚫CLICK👆THE👆BOOK📖📖📖📓📗 I CAN'T🚫CLICK👆👆THE BOOK,👆📓👆📓📖📗FATHER👪 DAD😫😫 DAD😫 THIS BOOK📖📓📗 IS ANCIENT📜TECHNOLOGY👨💻 THAT IS BEYOND MY MIND,🤯🤯AS I HAVE BEEN TAINTED BY TOUCHPAD👆💻🖥TECHNOLOGY🖥💻 FATHER THE BOOK📜📗📓IS ANALOG AND THE DEVICES I AM ACCUSTOMED TO OPERATING ARE DIGITAL🖥💻 AND THUS CLICKING👆👆THE BOOK📜📗📓📖📓YIELDS UNSATISFACTORY RESULTS WHEN COMPARED TO THE DIGITAL🖥💻📲📱DEVICES📲 THAT HAVE BECOME COMMONPLACR AFTER THE TURN OF THE CENTURY FATHER👨💻PLEASE👨💻INSTRUCT ME ON HOW TO OPERATE THE BOOK📖📖📓📗WITH YOUR SUPERIOR MIND🤯🤯🤯🤯 YOU WERE BORN IN THE LATE 1970S AND THUS YOUR 📜REALM OF K📜📜NOWLEDGE🤯🤯WOULD MOST LIKELY📜 ENCOMPASS THE HANDLING AND OPERATION OF THIS ANCIENT📜📗📗📜📜📜TOME FATHER I CANNOT CLICK THE BOOK📖📗📓📜😫👆

**MukuroIkusaba: 💅** That nail-painting emoji enrages me to an unnecessary level. It's the epitome of sassy, entitled, bitchiness and I only ever see it used in that sense. "OMG just cheated on my man hahahaha fuck everyoneee **💅"**

**butter:** makes sense considering ur sister

**junkhoe:** i- RUDE

Hey👋 ladies💁♀️ 📷 Would 😍 you 👈 like 👍 to 2️⃣ get 😮 rich 💰💰💰 by running 🏃♀️🏃♀️ your 👈 own business 👩💼💼 from home 🏡 with just ☝ your phone? 📱🤳 Well 🤷♀️ you can't. 😂 Get 👏 a 👏 real 👏 job 👏 you 👏 stupid 👏 bitch

**YasuhiroHagakure:** junko i just sent you a copypasta were gonna collab

Hey 😊👋 Sisters 💁📱 :3 ⭕ℹ🕘

**MukuroIkusaba:** Dear God, please no

**junkhoe:** So like 👍, in the beginning 🔘 it was all 💯 dark 🌚 and a weird 🤪 af 💯 Earth 🌍🌎🌏 and He 👨👩 was like 💖: "sksksks 🤪 this darkness 🌑 ain't ❌ shit 💩 sister 🙄😤" So He 👨 made 👉 some light 💡; Then He 👥 was like 💖 "Oop 👋🏻😻 time ⏰ to split 🚻 it🤪" then he 👨 called 📞 the darkness 🌚 "night 🌙", and the light 😀 "day 🌞" and it fitted 🙌 into his 💦 aesthetic 😗.

**YasuhiroHagakure:** And He 👨👩👴 made 👑 sky ☁ in the wet 💦 Earth 🌏 and was like 👍🏽: "Let's 🙆 name 📛 it heaven 👼🏻👼🏿 because 🤠 why 🤔 not?" Also ➕☹😒 He 👨 made 👉 the evening 🌄 and morning 🌞🌄 or something 😅 idk 😐 smh 😤💢.

**MukuroIkusaba:** Give me just a second.

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

**(11:49 AM. Friday, April 17th)**

**MukuroIkusaba has created a chat with 5 people!**

**MukuroIkusaba has changed 5 names!**

**Mukuro has changed the chat name to “The Mature Ones”!**

**Mukuro:** Welcome to Safe Haven, you all have admin.

Don’t make me regret it.

**Kyoko:** I could have just muted them, but i like this better.

**Celeste:** So, It's like our personal meme chat?

**Mukuro:** Sure.

**Celeste:** I shall except only the most quality memes.

**Kyoko:** Beans.

**Byakuya:** Laughs in Rich.

**Mukuro:** Askrbrirbfkdnr Pleasee.

_**Kiyotaka has come online!** _

**Kiyotaka:** I still don't understand what a meme is! 

Chihiro never told me...

**Celeste:** Ah.

**Byakuya** : Here is an [explanation](https://www.lifewire.com/what-is-a-meme-2483702) you filthy commoner.

**Kiyotaka:** Oh! I think i understand now!

**Mukuro:** I'm not going to regret making this.

**Kyoko:** Enoshima and Hagakure died down with the copypastas.

**Mukuro:** Was it because they ran out or because we no longer gave a shit?

**Kyoko:** Probably a mix of both.

**Mukuro:** Did,,,

Did my sister just send a minion meme to the main chat?

**Celeste:** That is quite pathetic.

**Mukuro:** SHE KNOWS I HATE THOSE

THEY LITERALLY MAKE NO SENSE 

**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

**(11: 57 AM. Friday, April 17th)**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**junkhoe:** sistor no ignor

im five seconds away from torning you eyes into gommy worms <3

**MukuroIkusaba:** _Stop._

**junkhoe:** no 

_**Taka has come online!** _

**Taka:** Bullying is not welcome in a school environment!

Cease the name calling this instant! >:(

**junkhoe:** ok

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Taka's right!

Don't be mean :(

**junkhoe:** _ok_

****｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.** **

**(12:01 PM. Friday, April 17th)**

**sistors UWU**

**cold:** Simp.

**hot:** what

**cold:** _Simp._

**hot:** wtf is it bully junko day???

**cold:** Yes.

**hot:** CEASE AND DESIST YOU ASSMELON

**cold:** DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS YOU DUMB BITCH,,,,

**hot:** M A Y H A P S?

**cold:** I'm disowning you.

**hot:** not if i disown you first

**cold:** What are ya gonna do? Dress up for the lawyers?

**hot:** .

**cold:** That's what i thought.

**hot:** ILL LITErALLY TURN YOU INTO THE HUMAN MANIFESTATION OF SWISS C H E E S E

**cold:** I'M A SOLDIER??? ILL WIN DUMBASS

**hot:** NOT IF IM IN MY NATURAL HABITAT

AKA THE BACK Of THE LOCAL DENNYS AT EXACTLY 3:26 AM SQUARE UP SOLDIER _THOT_

**cold:** SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS KNEECAPS, YOU BONELESS SAXOPHONE

**hot:** awe thanks love u too <3

**cold:** Your my favorite sister. <3

**hot:** im your only sistor 

but im still gonna beat you up and eat a pancake on ur corpse <3

**cold:** I'm going to crush you with a feather because your a weak little bitch <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days remaining! I wonder what will happen...


	7. its been so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aight I decide to write the next chapter because it's lowkey stupid how long I haven't updated for real
> 
> also, naeleon is gonna stay :)
> 
> also also, very short and ill edit it until I finish the chapter
> 
> as of march 5th: holy mother of god i completely forgot about this

**(1:53 AM. Friday, April 18th)**

**Meme Cultists of Class 78**

**_ChihiroFujisaki, butter, and LeonKuwata are online!_ **

**LeonKuwata:** alternate universe where instead of handing out 10 detention slips a day hes chaotic evil when it comes to punishing rule-breakers

he hits u repeatedly with a quarter sock and ur corpse is to far damaged to be recognized

**ChihiroFujisaki:** He takes out a needle "I need your blood to sacrifice you to satan, u no good delinquent."

**butter:** thats not chaotic evil thats actual murder wtf

**LeonKuwata:** murder is chaotic evil

**butter:**

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Mondo would've died the second Ishimaru saw him

**butter:** r yall talking about me fucking dying

why

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Were talking about alternate universe you dying

So technically no

**butter:** i to tired to deal with this shit anymore

**butter has gone offline!**

**LeonKuwata:** mood

ok any other ideas

**ChihiroFujisaki:** He turns your bones into an entire dining table set

**LeonKuwata:** thats chaotic so good

he forces u to drink orange juice after u brush ur teeth

**ChihiroFujisaki:** That's torture

Amazing idea

**LeonKuwata:** i like suffering im so quirky sister 😳

**ChihiroFujisaki:** hehe quirky go brr

**LeonKuwata:** why r u so baby irl but then ur fighty online

**ChihiroFujisaki:** Because no one would punch the pure cinnamon roll over a text 😎

**LeonKuwata:** bold of u to assume i havent punched breakfast foods before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Day Remaining.
> 
> :)


End file.
